Dulce ovejita
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: ¿Qué tienen los Uchiha que les gusta herir lo que aman? ItaSaku


.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-DULCE OVEJITA-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo se mueve sudoroso, sintiendo el dolor en cada poro de tu piel que pronto se convierte en una mezcla de sensaciones contrarias. El placer irrumpe entre todo lo demás y solo puedes gemir sintiendo como entra y sale de tu interior. Consigue que tu alma se llene para volver a dejarla sola y desamparada ante el mundo que te rodea. Pero no te importa. Solo necesitas sentirlo durante un instante para que valga la pena.

Susurra tu nombre con ese tono de voz, ronco y pastoso, como si no pudiera vocalizar las palabras ante tanto placer, y tu gritas. Porque muerde tu cuello y te hace presa de sensaciones jamás sentidas con otra persona. Porque ahora ya no te importa lo que los demás piensen de esto, y aunque cuando se descubra los rumores no se harán esperar.

Y en este instante no te interesa. Estás excitada. No hay nada más que importe, solo el sonido de los muelles de la cama al chirriar, los murmullos ahogados en la almohada para que los gritos no se escuchen, el tacto de su piel contra tu espalda, el salvaje movimiento de sus caderas, el olor que siempre acaba de impregnarse en el aire cuando están a solas, porque siempre acaba sucediendo lo mismo, una y otra, y otra vez.

Pides, ruegas con palabras sucias jamás escuchadas de tu inocente boca -porque el consigue ensuciarte, como a una blanca muñeca manchada por el barro y abandonada, esperando a que alguien la encuentre y la salve-. Quieres más, quieres todo de él, pero te callas por miedo al rechazo. Necesitas que te haga suya, primero lentamente y después más rápido, hasta aumentar tanto el ritmo que la respiración se entrecorte y se llegue al final de placer. Pero el no para, nunca para, sigue moviéndose, a pesar del cansancio que puedas sentir o del entumecimiento de tus articulaciones.

Los jadeos vuelven, los gemidos. Te gira para quedar encima de él y te eleva en el aire. Te besa. Sientes el sabor de su lengua desesperada moviéndose con la tuya, en un compás erótico y sensual. De pronto se separa, solo unos milímetros, lo suficiente para coger tu labio inferior entre sus dientes y morder. La danza sigue, acompañada esta vez del sabor metálico de la sangre, como a hierro oxidado, dándole un matiz macabro a esta situación.

Macabro.

Esa palabra le describe tan perfectamente que casi te asustas. Casi, porque te estás convirtiendo en lo mismo que él, con sus sonrisas lacónicas llenas de una maldad desquiciante y sus sarcasmos hirientes, pero eso dejó de importarte hace ya mucho tiempo. Desde vuestro primer encuentro de la misma índole. En realidad, si lo piensas, incluso tiene una extraña similitud con aquella vez. Otra vez él, su hermano, tu novio, se ha ido, dejándote sola, creyendo que siempre serás suya a pesar de lo que haga. Y lo serás, porque ,al hombre que te está llevando al mayor éxtasis que nunca antes habías sentido, le gusta lo prohibido, lo secreto.

Sabes que nada es para siempre. Tu novio te descubrirá. Algún día volverá antes de saciar sus pasiones con cualquier mujerzuela lo suficientemente guapa para sus gustos -y ofrecida, porque para eso no le gustan las complicaciones, para complicarle ya estás tú-, y descubrirá que su dulce y casta mujer no es más lo que él creía que era.

Solo que no imaginaste que fuera tan pronto.

La luz procedente del pasillo ilumina tu rostro, tu posición, la vuestra, y el te mira, con esos ojos que antes te producían tantas sensaciones y que ahora solo provocan un regocijo interior insospechado.

Sus facciones se endurecen, la mandíbula se tensa por la tremenda fuerza de los dientes al apretarse entre sí, los puños se cierran listos para ser utilizados; pero eso no ocurrirá, porque su orgullo es demasiado fuerte para demostrar lo mucho que le importa. Aun así, sus ojos lo demuestran y sonríes exhibiendo lo poco que te importa su presencia en ese lugar, en esa habitación, testigo de todas vuestras batallas.

El hombre debajo de ti no deja de moverse en ningún momento. Aún no ha llegado, y no le importa ver a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta viéndoos con el odio reflejado en sus oscuras pupilas, es más, parece que le gusta. Aumenta el ritmo y sientes que tu también estas a punto de llegar, otra vez.

Gimes su nombre -no el de la persona que observa, según él, el ultrajante acto- sino el de su hermano, el de su modelo a seguir desde pequeño, la única persona a la que es capaz de amar, que se encuentra debajo de ti, a su vez gimiendo tu nombre como si fuera un dulce ruego a la desesperación.

Sudoroso y saciado se gira a ver a su amado hermano, al que quiere romper y destrozar, y después reconstruirlo pieza a pieza, y después volver a romperlo una y otra vez.

Un amor enfermizo que ha envuelto en sus garras a otra persona.

¿Qué tienen los Uchiha que les gusta herir lo que aman?

Pero tú no te quedarás de brazos cruzados viendo como te apuñalan sin necesidad de ningún objeto afilado. Porque tú le querías, pero Itachi le enseñó a amar a su manera, una manera enfermiza y autodestructiva, como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar y de llevarse cada pedazo de sí misma con ello.

Te levantas de la cama, desnuda. Es la primera vez que él te ve así y no podría importarte menos. La sonrisa sigue plasmada en tu rostro como si fuera imposible borrar la satisfacción que sientes.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun, no te gusta sentir como te ponen los cuernos en tu propias narices?

Y él se sorprende, porque pensaba que eras más estúpida. Pero tú no eres tonta, no lo eres ni de lejos, y el hermano mayor si que se dio cuenta de eso. Una de tantas diferencias entre ellos por las que ahora preferías al mayor.

Sientes unas manos juguetonas ascender por tu vientre, hasta llegar a los pechos; la presencia masculina detrás de ti y su aliento en tu cuello provocándote escalofríos por todo tu ser.

-Estúpido hermano menor -dice, como si él no tuviera la culpa de esta actuación perturbada-. No deberías desatender a las cosas que te importan. Podrían... encontrar algo mejor.

Su suave risa vibró en tu cuello, silenciosa e inapropiada.

La posición de Sasuke cambia a una de ataque, el vengador llevando a cabo su venganza, pero el hermano mayor siempre ha sido más rápido, mas fuerte, mejor. El cuerpo más joven choca contra la pared con un quejido y la puerta se cierra de un portazo dejándolo fuera de la habitación del crimen.

Itachi se vuelve, aun desnudo, dejando ver su majestuoso cuerpo a opinión de cualquier mujer, especialmente tú.

-Y ahora que no hay nada más por lo que preocuparse... sigamos -susurra acercándose a ti con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, y tú retrocedes involuntariamente, porque esa sonrisa tiene algo tan pérfido como fascinante y no sabes por cual de los dos decantarte.

Caes en la cama cuando su cuerpo da de lleno con el tuyo, se abalanza contra ti como el lobo feroz hacia la dulce ovejita. No te quejas a pesar de su pesado cuerpo encima del tuyo y sus labios y su lengua lamen con desesperación cada rincón de tu piel, volviendo a encender esa chispa candente.

-Creía que después de ser descubiertos dejaríamos de hacerlo -conseguiste decir a pesar del calor ascendente que sientes por todo tu cuerpo. Cada caricia te quema.

-Sakurita, esto no va a terminar tan fácilmente -Atrapa tu labio y reabre la herida que había empezado a coagular-. Aún no me he cansado de ti, y hasta que no lo haga, esto seguirá -promete y tú no puedes negarlo. Quieres seguir sintiendo este ardor hasta que el fuego de tu interior consuma todo lo que queda de tu antiguo ser.

Gritas, disfrutando al máximo cada caricia y sin importar quien te escuche. Suplicas y maldices con palabras que solo él consigue hacerte decir.

Desde ahora, aprovecharás cada encuentro, porque sabes que cuando se canse, solo serás una más del montón. Una un poco más importante que las demás, la que participó en destrozar el corazón del pequeño hermano menor, pero del montón al fin y al cabo.

Quién te diría que seguirías logrando tu objetivo muchos años después, porque aunque lo niegue, a Sasuke le gusta que le hagan daño, le gusta querer al motivo de su dolor, que le den fuerte hasta gritar de rabia y desesperación. Y mientras ese motivo seas tú, seguirás sirviendo a la causa de tu desquiciante realidad. Seguirás encendiendo y apagando la pasión en un corazón helado, hasta que la dulce ovejita domestique al lobo feroz y se haga dueña y señora del prado.

.

.

.

Chicas, solo una cosa por decir:

Puta paranoia que se me ha metido y que no entiendo ni yo, pero que me ha hecho escribir esto a las cuatro de la mañana un lunes, en realidad martes ya.

Me encantan estás historias que no entiende ni su madre (o sea,yo, la creadora)

Si alguien no entiende cualquier cosa sentíos libres de preguntar :D

¿Merece un rw? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Casi tenéis que correr al aseo para potar? Agradezco críticas constructivas para poder mejorar.

Por último: Gacias por leer mis idas de cabeza, precios s xD


End file.
